darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 36
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Shadowstar's Logs Category:Ramjet's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs 4/6/2012 06:14 PM The Tina Where do you go when you want to drown your sorrows in cheap spirits? Why, The Tina, of course! And after yesterday, a certain purple femme has spent a lot of time here today. She hasn't actually been drinking much, but the rowdy crowd and dark atmosphere, she finds, lend themselves to her thought processes. She is currently seated in one of the dark alcoves that circle the main room, and may not even be noticed by those entering or exiting the establishment. Slipstream enters the Tina, in search of a little relaxation while having a drink. She offers a smile and nod to anyone that congratulates her on her promotion. News certainly got around fast. She looks around for a place to sit a moment as she bellies up to the bar to order her drink. Ramjet follows in behind Slipstream...two steps back and two steps to the right. He is wearing his trademark scowl as he makes his way to the bar and takes a stool near Slipstream. He orders himself a stout overcharge as he tosses credits on the counter. He takes his drink and sips it. Shadowstar doesn't move, but her optics look in the direction of Slipstream and Ramjet as the congratulations draw her attention. She vents softly and actually drinks the drink she ordered, then tries to make herself as invisible as possible. Which is fairly invisible when one is dark purple and sitting in a dark spot. She just watches the pair for now, pondering what to do. Ignore them? Greet them? Plot their demise? One can only guess at what might be flowing through her processors. Slipstream looks to Ramjet and gives him a playful nudge with her elbow, "We sitting at the bar?" she asks, then pays for her drink as she orders it - a mid-grade ener-fizz. "Thought we could head to my usual spot in the corner." Ramjet gets nudged and gives her a wink. "I was just following your lead, my liege." He mock bows as he grabs his drink. "I, agree, we should head to your spot in the corner." An impish grin briefly crosses his face. Shadowstar blinks, then vents again. She just had to pick the corner today! A soft curse is uttered by her before she tries to nonchalantly move to another table. Slipstream chuckles to that and takes her glass, "Save the liege for someone higher ranked Ramjet. I'll settle for yes ma'am." she notes with a wink back. She moves toward the corner and happens to see the movement. "Good cycle Shadowstar." is offered to the fellow femme. Ramjet chuckles. "Why not sir?" He sips his drink as Slipstream words jerks his head up. He gives Shadowstar a brief nod. A wary look crosses his face as he looks between the two femmes. Shadowstar stops mid-stride, then vents again. With her escape attempt failed, she turns toward Slipstream. "Well, I am not deactivated, so I suppose it could be worse." she responds, folding her arms over her chest and looking off to the side. "I heard you say that this table was your usual spot. So, I will yield it to you, commander." She gives a slight bow, then motions toward the table. Slipstream gives Ramjet a look and shakes her head, "Because I said so." then she addresses Shadowstar. "I appreciate you offering the table to us, but I think perhaps you should remain so we can talk." she notes, then moves to settle into the booth. Ramjet gives Slipstream a shrug; he then looks at Shadowstar and Slipstream. He seems confused on rather or not he should join the pair. "I can, uh, wait at the bar, si..ma'am." Shadowstar raises an eyebrow, then gives a mildly resigned shrug. "Yes...commander..." she says, sitting back down. She doesn't respond to Ramjet, since she doesn't care one way or the other. "What do we have to talk about?" she inquires, arms folded over her chest plates again. Slipstream points to the spot next to her, "Sit." her tone firm towards Ramjet. She then takes a sip of her drink before considering what to say to the femme. "We need to talk about the other cycle. I have the feeling you are upset that I spoiled things for you." Ramjet shrugs as he drinks a little more liquid courage before sitting. He then looks between the two. He remains quiet as he sips his drink again. Shadowstar 's optics roll at Slipstream's words to her, ending up with them looking off to the side. "Dear me. And I thought I hid it so well." she says sarcastically before looking back to Slipstream. "So, what, you're going to apologize? That doesn't seem like you." Slipstream frowns at the other femme, setting her drink down. "No I am not. I did what any Decepticon would do when they see another Con trying to gain favor with a higher up in an inappropriate manner. There are better ways to gain rank as well as notice from COC, and flirting with the Air Commander is not one of them." Ramjet seems even more uncomfortable at this conversation as he sips his drink. He gives Shadowstar a look and then back at Slipstream, before settling on Shadowstar. "I must confess...I thought you actually liked the Air Commander..." He says, barely louder than a whisper. Shadowstar vents in annoyance at Slipstream. The sleek purple femme crosses her legs, looking to the side again. "Yeah, apparently backstabbing a fellow Con is a good way to gain rank." she says, then huffs. "It's not like I was going to do anything to him! It was just harmless flirting!" she says angrily, then...gets quiet as she hears Ramjet. She looks down a moment. Almost shyly. "Well...he is second in command to our emperor. A femme would have to be crazy not to like him a little bit. And..." She looks to the side again. "He...did call me magnificent when I faced him in the arena..." Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "If you were legit with your feelings toward the Air Commander that is one thing. But if it was indeed just a way to get closer to the Emperor, then you needed to be taken down a peg in order to be reminded that your place in this army should not be gained in a manner that would have possibly gained you harm to yourself. Did you even realize how bad it would look upon you if the Air Commander figured out you were just seducing him to gain access to his Lord and Master?" Ramjet looks between the two as he sips his drink, he studies Shadowstar for a long moment. "The Air Commander would have figured out your deception." He sips his drink. "He is not very forgiving." Shadowstar slams her fists onto the table. "I was not seducing him! We were flirting! He flirted, I flirted back! I don't remember that being against the rules!" She pauses a moment. "Well...okay, there might have been a section about fraternization between different ranking members, but...come on! I can see how it looked bad, but there was no harm in it! If it got too serious, I would have told him! And it is just plain logical to try and impress Megatron's direct subordinates!" She glares at Slipstream. "But, thanks to you, and how you managed to get it to come out in such an unflattering way, I'll probably be scrubbing energon pumps and scrap processors for the rest of my career!" She slumps back in her seat after that, folds her arms over her chest again, recrosses her leg, and just glares at the wall. "And don't give me that 'I just did it for the team' stuff. I know you did it to try and humble me. Well, guess what. It worked, alright? So, go be proud of yourself or something. And I'll just be glad I didn't get demoted or reassigned." Slipstream frowns as she listens to the fellow femmes words, she glances over at Ramjet a moment as he speaks too. She looks thoughtful and states, "If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else and there is no telling what sort of lies they would have told to make it even worse. At least when we had that little chat there was nothing but what the Air Commander heard from your own lips. How he interpreted it was up to him." then a pause to take a deep sip of her drink before she continues. "I doubt you'll be doing any such thing. You are better suited to being a warrior than a custodian." Ramjet shrugs slightly as he lifts his drink towards Shadowstar. "You do realize the Air Commander favors you, Shadowstar..." He sips his drink. "It seems you favor him...I am not sure I understand." Shadowstar’s optics look toward Slipstream even if her head does not turn. "Well, of course I am. I was obviously designed for war." she says before blinking and turning to look at Ramjet. "What don't you understand? And...how do you know he favors me? He doesn't treat any of the other femmes like he did me?" Slipstream glances curiously at Ramjet, "What do you know?" Ramjet looks between the femmes and slights backwards. "I don't understand why you would chase after Megatron, when you clearly like Starscream." He looks at Slipstream. "I do not know much." He grins at her. "Haven't I made that clear?" He says jokingly. "However, Starscream has made favorable references about Shadowstar and I have seen the way he looked at her." He sips his drink. "And you are still functioning." Shadowstar blinks a few times. "Why would I -not- chase after Megatron? Sure, I like Starscream, I guess, but...Megatron is the most powerful transformer on Cybertron. If I could get him, -I- would be the most powerful transformer on Cybertron. Actually going after Starscream would be..." She pauses, considering it. "...well...even if I did, it would be pretty hard now." Slipstream vents softly as she considers what to do. "Megatron is fully capable of choosing who he wants at his side. Being with him does not give you the power he has at all. At least not the power of his strength or his convictions." she points out, "However, if you truly do like Starscream then I will speak with him on your behalf. After all I am your Commander now and if you are not with me, then being against me would not be good for either of us in the long run." Ramjet looks at Shadowstar and then back at Slipstream. "So you just like the idea of Megatron, but the actual Mech Starscream? That seems irrational." He shrugs. He looks at Slipstream and Shadowstar. "If I may, anything worth having is worth worth fighting for. Shadowstar should approach the Air Commander and make her case..." He looks between the two. "Mechs like to be flattered too..." He sips his drink. Shadowstar can't help but...stare a few moments at the two. Then...she giggles. "You guys make it sound like he and I are in love or something. Two days ago was the first time I actually met and spent any time with Starscream beyond receiving orders. Seems a bit fast to make assumptions like that." she says. She does think about Slipstream's words on Megatron, though. Would he even be open to such a thing? Is he interested in anything other than ruling, and thus saving, Cybertron? If not, then...Shadowstar's head lowers a bit as she considers possibilities. "...I would...appreciate it..." she says to Slipstream, then looks back up at her. "But, wouldn't that be a bit suspicious? I mean, the day after you 'expose' me as some kind of traitor, and you go to speak with him? He might end up distrusting you as he surely does me." Slipstream considers both Ramjet's words as well as Shadowstar's as she sips down the rest of her drink. Once it is drained she states, "I like Ramjet's idea. It would be better to gain your favor with the Air Commander on your own." Ramjet looks between the two as he finishes his drink. "Can I get y'all refills?" He motions to the two Femmes as he gets up from the booth. Shadowstar smirks. "And don't you worry. I can gain his favor again." she says, then holds her cup to Ramjet. "Sure thing, lover boy." she says, giving a wink. She seems to be feeling better! Slipstream shakes her head to the offer, "I appreciate it but I need to head off to a patrol." Ramjet glowers at Shadowstar as he takes the glass. "I'll let that slide just this once..." He nods to Slipstream. 'Good luck on patrol! I hope the targets are plentiful." He goes and gets Shadowstar and him a drink refill. Shadowstar blinks at the glower. "Well...guess I can't tease him much..." she says to herself. Then she gives a small salute to Slipstream. "Good hunting, commander."